Doctor Whooves Stories: Episode 6: Touch of an Angel
by puropogo
Summary: The Doctor was trapped by the Weeping Angels. Is up to Derpy, Twilight and her friends to save him. The only problem? There's something else besides the angels. Cover art by Vector Brony based on A Midtown Comics cover.
1. Visions

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for be so late. Here's Episode 6. Hope you like it.**

_**Chapter 1: Visions**_

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 7:30 a.m., Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville.**_

"Come on sugarcube, you're getting late!" Applejack was waking up her sister.

"But is July! We don't have school until September!" Applebloom complained.

"I know, sis, I was talking about helping us in our chores. Come on, don't be lazy." Applejack replied. "Plus, you can get your cutie mark-"

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" Applebloom said while she was leaving to the apple trees..

"In hardware. I wanted her to fix the windmill, but she left the other way. Why those girls don't realise what are their talents?"

When she was leaving her sister's bedroom she heard a noise. That noise sounded too similar to the Sonic Rainbow.

"Is Rainbow Dash awake? What is she doing any-"

_WHOOOSH_

"Derpy?"

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 7:45 a.m., Rainbow Dash House, Ponyville.**_

"Dad, I told you, Gilda and me used to be friends, but that's it." Rainbow was talking to her father on the phone. "How many times I must tell you that?"

"Look, Rainbow, I don't care if you like mares, I just don't want you with someone like her."

"Dad, come on, I'm not gay."

"Hey, it's not bad to be gay, hon. Your aunt has a wife, remember?"

"Dad, I know, it's just anypony thinks I'm gay just because I'm not too _'girly'_. Why ponies cannot understand that's how I am?"

"Hey, I never pictured you worrying about what others think. It's something wrong? It's Gilda?"

"Dad, for the last time, Gilda and I were-"

_WHOOOSH_

"Rainbow? Rainbow? Rainbow Dash? Rainbow, are you alright?"

"Dad, I've got to hang up, sorry."

"But, why? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, it's just something, _or somepony, _broke into my house and destroyed a couple of things. I'll call you back."  
"Ok, sweetie. But seriously, I don't want to see you again with Gil-"

Rainbow hung up the phone, and left to follow the gray pegasus.

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 8:00 a.m., Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville.**_

"Ok, girls." Pinkie Pie said in an uncharacteristically soft and calm voice to her friends Rarity and Fluttershy. In front of them there was a big pink souffle. "Now, we have to wait a couple of minutes and then we can enjoy this masterpiece."

"-"

"What? Fluttershy, I can barely hear you, your voice is already soft and calm, you don't have to make it softer."

"Um, okay, I'm sorry, I just think this souffle is a little over the top, if you don't mind."

"Oh, sweet heart." Rarity gave Fluttershy a small hug.,"Don't worry about-"

"Rarity, you must turn down your voice a lot!" Pinkie Pie scolded her.

"Me? Why me?"

"Your voice is the highest one of the six of us."

"What? That's yours!"

"Only when I'm screaming, but not when I'm talking. Now softer!"

"Fine. Hmph." Rarity softer her voice a little more. "Like I was saying before the interruption," She glared a moment to Pinkie, then to Fluttershy, "don't worry about anything. It's our way to say we are happy that you are ok."

"Thank you girls."

"Well, it's not just that. It's also because somepony it's making some cruel rumours about my cooking."

"Oh, come on darling." Rarity said. "Nopony would believe that you would do something like-"

_WHOOOSH_

After the passing of the boom, everypony checked at the souffle.

"Huh, the souffle is fine. You know, for a second I thought that-"

_WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSH_

Everyone saw how a rainbow smoke passed through the kitchen and through the window at high speed. The noise made the souffle to explode, covering all of them with the ingredients.

"P-Pinkie? A-Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked, noticing how her friend was getting her face red. "P-Pinkie?"

"I'LL KILL THAT RAINBOW AND I'LL TURN HER INTO A CUPCAKE!" Pinkie shouted while running to the exit.

"No, Pinkie, no!" Both Fluttershy and Rarity were struggling to stop Pinkie to get closer to Rainbow.

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 8:05 a.m., The Hay Burger, Ponyville.**_

"Haha, I told you!" A female earth pony with a beige coat and a blue mane with a rose pink streak said to her friend close to her.

"I won't bet anymore with you!" A female unicorn with a magic mint coat and a cyan mane replied to her while giving her two bits.

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 8:10 a.m., Golden Oak Library, Ponyville.**_

"Twilight?" Spike asked to his friend. She had big bags under her eyes, probably because of the lack of dream. "Did you have some sleep?"

"No, Spike." Twilight replied. "Since last night I haven't sleep."

"Are you still thinking about that?"

"I can't take off my mind. Why that smoke showed us those things? Why did the ground shaken when we were watching it? Where is Derpy? Who is the Doctor?" Twilight said. "I must find Derpy."

_WHOOOSH_

"TWILIGHT!" Derpy appeared in front of her, breaking the doors of the library.

"What? Derpy, what happened? Are you alright?" Twilight asked to her visitor, until she heard more voices coming from the doors.

"Why did you broke into my house, Derpy?"

"Why did you help Rainbow to destroy my souffle?"

"How did you arrive here? We thought you disappeared."

"Anyone can help me to stop Pinkie from hurting Rainbow?"

"How you could fly so fast? Wait, was wrong with Pinkie?"

"SILENCE!" Twilight said to everyone in the library. "We are going to talk like civilised ponies. Derpy, you first."

"Ok, first, I entered into this box, and then, then the computer, and then the gala, the weird light, the war, the, the cybermen, that crazy planet, illionites, daleks, the walking statue… THE DOCTOR IS IN DANGER!" She fainted in front of everyone.

"Derpy!" Everyone gasped. "What should we do?"

"I think she's just tired. Maybe a nap would be the best for her." Twilight said.

"And for you too as well, sugarcube." Applejack added.

"No, I'm fine, really." She saw the look on Applejack's face. "I can't lie to you, well, I'll take a nap as well. I'll see you later girls."

"See you Twily."

"Good to see you again, Fluttershy."

"Um, thank you."

As soon as her friends leave the library, she put Derpy on the spare room, hoping she could answer some questions after she wakes up.

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 9:00 a.m., Derpy's mind.**_

Derpy saw herself in the strange room again, this time she saw herself jumping of that place. She looked back and then she saw something strange. The place she was jumping of was the TARDIS. She turned her head and she saw she was falling from a really high alture. She didn't know why, but she couldn't feel her wings, but somehow she didn't care. She was falling to the ground at a really high speed, but the only feeling she had was peace.

"Freedom… Freedom… Freedom… sometimes I feel like a motherless child."


	2. The Message

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for be so late, again. University, exams, also I was playing with the Photoshop that came with the computer. So here's Chapter 2. And yes, this episode is based on "Blink". But I'll assure you that this is not the same story with ponies. I'll promise I won't make that sin. Enjoy.**

**Co-Written with Google Translator.**

_**Chapter 2: The Message**_

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 12:30 p.m., Golden Oak Library, Ponyville.**_

"_ドラゴン！ドラゴンは私たちを攻撃している！_" / "_Doragon! Doragon wa watashitachi o kōgeki shite iru!_ " / "_A dragon! The Dragon is attacking us_!"

Derpy woke up to the sound of a tv. She slowly raised her body and moved her head. Noticing the books on the shelves she realised she was in Twilight's Library. She got up and went to the source of the noise: a baby dragon watching old movies.

"Ummm… Spike?"

"Yes?" He asked until he noticed who he was talking to. "Derpy, are you alright? You have been slept like three hours."

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened. Where's Twilight?"

"She is attending the Library. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"I thought you must keep silence on a library." Derpy smiled.

"Brand new. Check out our new video library. A gift from someone. There are documentaries, comedies, tragedies, _kaijus_… Right now I'm trying to see if some of these movies star dragons, and how they are perceived by the ponies, how they changed pony history among them."

"Cool, what have you found?"

"Well…" Spike's smile faded away, "we are good in destroying cities."

Derpy smiled and left Spike alone, watching his movies. When she opened the door, she found Twilight coming for her.

"Derpy?"

"Hi Twilight."

"Derpy, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I just needed a rest, I guess." Derpy said.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Where do I start?"

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 3:30 p.m., Golden Oak Library, Ponyville.**_

Derpy had told Twilight about her adventures with the Doctor. She told her about the TARDIS, EMMA, the changelings, the cybermen and the daleks. She skipped some details about her story, like the story of Honeydew Wisp, the details about the griffon-pony war, the fact that Twilight will become a princess, and specially the fate of Celestia and Luna. She didn't want her to worry about the princess. Twilight was asking her some questions about her journeys, specifically how the TARDIS, the blue box she saw disappearing, works.

"Tell me, did you find me in the future?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, you're… looking good." Derpy shyly answered.

"Looking how? I was a scientist? A world famous writer? Or a… a great wizard?"

"Twi…"

"Or I still was a librarian?"

"Twilight, I'm not too sure if I should tell you about your future. I don't even know my future… Hey! It's true, I need your help!"

"What?"

"Yes, the Doctor, he is in danger! We need to save him!"

"Calm down, where is he?"

"I don't know, the statue touched him and he disappeared… what do I do now?"

Before Twilight could answer, Spike interrupted them.

"Twilight! There's something strange with the movie!"

"I'm sorry Spike, I'm busy right now."

"But Twilight, the movie-"

"Yes, I know there's no dragons movie where dragons are good ones, but this is serious."

"But Twilight!"

"No! Spike, I'm trying to help Derpy and the Doctor!"

"The Doctor is in the movie!"

"What?" Derpy shouted and ran to the direction of the movies, followed by Spike and Twilight.

"That doesn't make any sense, Spike." Twilight said.

"But it's true, look!" Spike pushed the play button and the movie played back.

"_あり、その龍を止めることができる唯一の 一つです、それはね__..." / " Ari, sono ryū o tomeru koto ga dekiru yuiitsu no hitotsudesu, soreha ne…" / "There's only one thing that can stop that dragon, and it's…" /_

"_Me." _The pony in the screen wasn't Yonaguni, the hero of the movie. Like Spike said, it was the Doctor, but he wasn't in the destroyed city of Umano Toshi. He was in front of an old stone wall. He was wearing a couple of glasses and seemed to read something.

"Doctor!" Derpy shouted.

"_Spike, write down everything. Hi Derpy, hi Twilight."_

"How can he know that we are here? And why is he talking like if he can hear us? " Twilight asked.

"_Because I can hear you."_

"Ok, don't do that."

"_Do what?"_

"Do that! It's creepy!"

"_I'm sorry. But I need your help."_

"How… what happened to you?" Derpy asked.

"_Apparently, some of my enemies in my universe had crossed to this universe. That includes the weeping angels. That's the reason I'm stuck in the past."_

"_We're stuck!" _ A pink pony mare with a fluffy hair appeared on screen. _"The past sucks, there's no balloons or parties, and the worst part is-"_

"_Pinkie!"_

"_Sorry, Doctor." _Pinkie said to the doctor while she was leaving the scene.

"Wow, wow, what? What is Pinkie Pie doing on that video?"

"Maybe it's one of that pinkie stuff she does?" Spike suggested.

"No, it's not! I'm trying to do a souffle!" Pinkie Pie shouted from her workplace. "And it got ruined again! Thank you Spike!"

"Sorry!" Spike said to Pinkie. "What is Pinkie doing in the video?"

"_That's a long story. You'll figure out when you Twilight send me back my time machine."_

"The blue box?"

"_Yes, but you must be really careful. The Weeping Angels must be there."_

"Why they would want the TARDIS, Doctor?" Derpy asked.

"_They feed on time energy. All living creatures have time energy, you, me, Twilight. Even the TARDIS."_

"But, the TARDIS is just a box, " Twilight said, "it can't be a living creature."

"_Don't insult the TARDIS! she is a perfect example of a living machine. And she's the greatest source of time energy. If the angels put one of their hands, I mean, hooves on that, the power they'll have will be so big that they could be capable to turn off the sun."_

"Ok, so we got to send you the TARDIS back to you so you can be back to the present and to stop the angels?"

"_Kinda. Mostly the second part, Derpy. I'm nothing without the TARDIS."_

"Well, that doesn't explain why one of my best friends is in the past with you."

"_I can't tell you that. Sorry, spoilers."_

"Tell me."

"_I can't. But I can tell you something: as soon as you spot a weeping angel you must keep looking at it. No matter what happened, no matter what you hear, don't keep away your look on it. Don't turn your back, don't look away, don't blink. While you are watching them, they are freezed as stone. Is a fact of their biology, as soon as something is watching them they can't move. But when you stop looking at them, oh yes they can. They are known to be one of the most, if not the most dangerous creatures in the universe."_

"But-"

"_No but's. Our lives depend on you. Send me back the TARDIS, and everything will be alright."_

"_What, Twilight is doubting?" _Another voice came out of the movie, this one came from a cyan pegasus. _"Come on, Twily, you can do it!"_

"_Yes, you can sugarcube!"_ Another voice, this one from an orange earth pony.

"_We trust you!"_ This one from a white unicorn.

"_Go, go, Twilight! Go go Twilight". _Pinkie Pie shouted with a yellow pegasus close to her.

"_Your friends really trust you Twilight. Remember: Don't turn your back, don't look away and DON'T BLINK! Good luck."_

The scene got paused, showing the Doctor surrounded with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"No, no, no, Doctor, don't do this!" Twilight screamed while she was watching the scene on the movie gaining static, and showing the rest of the movie.

"_のは、将来的にこのようなより多くの攻撃がないことを願ってみましょう。" __/ "No wa, shōrai-teki ni kono yō na yori ōku no kōgeki ga nai koto o negatte mimashou." / "Let's hope there won't be more attacks like this in the future."_

"No, NO!" Twilight screamed. "We have to find the others, Spike."


	3. Rainbow down

_**Chapter 3: Rainbow down**_

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 3:00 p.m., Sugarcube corner.**_

Pinkie Pie was in the kitchen with Rarity and Fluttershy again. This time it seemed that they would manage to bake the souffle.

"Alright girls," Pinkie said, "we must be very, very, very, very, very…"

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 3:31 p.m., Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville.**_

"... very, very quiet. Is that understood?"

"Honey," Rarity said, "did you noticed that you said 'very' like a thousand times?"

"Really? I thought it was only 956 times." Pinkie replied. "Anyway, remember, we must be very quiet or our souffle-"

"PINKIE PIE!" Twilight shouted while she was entering the door, making the souffle to collapse.

"Or our souffle will collapse for 456th TIME!" Pinkie shouted. "I know because I counted! What's wrong with you ponies?"

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 3:31 p.m., The Hay Burger, Ponyville.**_

"I hate betting with you." Said the green unicorn to her beige friend while giving another bit to her.

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 3:31 p.m., Sugarcube corner, Ponyville.**_

"And the worst part, Lyra and Bon Bon are betting about when I'm going to have an outburst. I just wanted to do a souffle for my friend." Pinkie said on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry, Pinkie," Fluttershy said to her friend, "like I said before, I'm just happy to be around you here." When she saw Pinkie smiling again, Fluttershy turned her head to Twilight. "What's wrong, Twilight?"

"It's… it's terrible. I don't know how to explain to you girls, but I think you are in terrible danger." Twilight said.

"What did you said, darling?" Rarity asked.

"It has something to do Derpy and that crazy doctor?" Pinkie asked.

"He's not that crazy." Derpy said.

"How did you-"

"The hole in the wall. Girls, I need your help, the Doctor is in danger and the universe as well." Derpy said, almost in a begging tone.

"What happened?"

"Not now, we must find Applejack and Rainbow Dash!"

"Let's find them!".

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 3:40 p.m., Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville.**_

"I'm trying, almost done!" A small orange pegasus next to Rainbow Dash was flapping her wings, trying to fly unsuccessfully. Her partner was watching her from above. When she failed, Rainbow flied next to the filly to comfort her. "Why, Rainbow? No matter what I do, I'll never be able to fly."

"Don't ever say that, squirt.", Rainbow said. "I know this could be really hard to you, but I trust that you'll fly."

"Do you think so?"

"I know. Trust me."

Rainbow and Scootaloo shared a hug before noticing Rainbow friends running to their direction.

"I think I must go. They seem to need you."

"Don't worry, kiddo. Keep practicing and you'll fly."

"See you, Rainbow." Scootaloo said while riding her scooter, away from Rainbow and her friends.

"What happened?"

"Everyone is here, right?" Twilight asked, and all of her friends nodded. "I just saw a video, with you guys…"

"And?"

"You are in danger in that video." Twilight said.

"Darling, there is nothing to worry about-" Rarity was saying when she was interrupted by Derpy.

"Yes, there it is! The video showed you in danger, and the Doctor as well."

"What was going on?" Rainbow asked.

"Look, there is an evil in Everfree Forest that must be stopped." Twilight said. "I called you because the Doctor was caught by that evil and he sent us the video from the past."

"How he did that?" Applejack asked.

"It was a… wibbly wobbly timey wimey thing." Derpy replied, making everyone confused.

"Ok, so you want us to help ya, right?"

"No." Twilight said. "I know most of the time you help me, but this time I've got a terrible feeling about this. I would like to you to be at home."

"No way, sweet heart. We ain't gonna let you alone, right girl?" Applejack asked, and the mares replied yes.

"Me too."

"Spike? What are you doing here?"

"I finished the transcript! I've got it here." Spike handed a bag on Twilight's neck. "You are not planning to go to that place alone, right?"

"Spike, I…"

"Twilight, things would be worst if you go alone. I think a dragon could be helpful, please?"

Twilight saw the eyes of everyone. Finally, she frowned. "Fine, you can go with me. But we must be very careful."

"Did you hear, Derpy? Very careful." Rainbow said to Derpy.

"I can be careful. Ask to a changeling if I wasn't careful."

"Derpy, you hadn't met any changeling."

"And you are so wrong, Rainbow. We must go, now!"

_**7th July 1002 C.E., 5:40 p.m., The Princess Castle, Entrance, Everfree Forest.**_

After some time walking through the Everfree Forest Derpy, Twilight and her friends entered the castle that was in the middle of the Forest.

"Whoa, this hasn't change too much since our last visit." Rarity said.

"What is this place?" Derpy asked.

"The Castle of the Two Sisters, or the Old Princess Castle." Twilight said. "Right here we found the elements of harmony."

"Wow, that statue is new." Rainbow said, making Derpy and Twilight to turn their heads.

"What did you said, Rainbow?"

"The statue, is new. Looks like if it was weeping."

"Rainbow, stay away from it!"

"Come on, girls. You aren't scared of an ugly statue, right?" Rainbow said. Then she turned her head on the statue and started to make faces to it. "It's just a statue. See?" She turned her head to her friends. "Just a stat-"

But she was short, as the angel had touched her while nobody was watching, making her to disappear.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Applejack screamed.

"Ok, everyone! As long as someone is watching the weeping angel it won't move!" Twilight commanded.

"The weeping angel?"

"That's how the statue is called, we need to move. We must not take our eyes of it. Don't even blink!".

Everyone was moving really slow to the castle, trying to keep an eye on the angel. As soon as they entered they lost eye contact with the angel.

"That… that thing..." Fluttershy was shivering, "where's Rainbow?"

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry girls, I was trying to avoid this." Twilight said.

They turned their heads again, only to watch the angel at the entrance of the castle.

"It won't leave us alone!" Applejack screamed.

"Girls, I've got an idea." Twilight said. "On my count, all of you blink."

"Twilight, are you nuts?"

"One…"

"You are not considering this right?"

"Two…"

"No, Twilight, don't make us-"

"THREE!"

When Twilight shouted three, everyone closed their eyes. When they opened they saw the angel close to them, but also they saw a mirror in front of him.

"It's ok, as long as the angel is watching itself it won't hurt us."

"Wow, Twily, that's brilliant!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Well, just pop out of my head. I don't think that angel could do something to us now."

"NO! No, no, no, no!" Derpy shouted. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The TARDIS! Is not here!"

"The angels must have it."

"Oh, no! The angels have the blue box." Derpy started to cry.

"Don't cry, Derpy." Fluttershy said, comforting the gray pegasus. "It's not that bad. Look!" Fluttershy pointed to the ground. "Looks like something dragged the TARDIS to the interior of the castle."

"Oh, no, that's bad." Twilight said.

"What do you mean with-" Derpy said, only to realise along with her company. "Oh, that means…"

"Yes, Derpy. There are more angels on the castle." Twilight confirmed.

"Rainbow, where are you?" Pinkie exclaimed.

_**7th July 502 C.E., 11:40 p.m., The Princess Castle, Entrance, Everfree Forest.**_

Rainbow found herself next to the castle. It looks old, but somehow in better conditions than the last time she saw it. When she attempted to move, she started to suffer a headache and experimenting nauseas.

"What the-" She felt the urge to vomit, but resisted as soon she tried to rise up and walk.

"Don't do that! Unless you don't want to walk again." A voice came close to her.

"Wh-"

"Just breath, alright." Another voice came to her, a familiar voice.

"P-Pink-"

"Sit there!" Pinkie Pie said to her, making her friend to sit down.

"Ok."

"Travelling in time without a capsule. Nasty, don't try to swim for half an hour."

"Oh geez, I'm catching my breath now." Rainbow said. Then turned her head to the pony she was talking to. "Hey, you are-"

"The Doctor, nice to meet you. You must probably met my pink companion before, so there is no reason why I should introduce you to her."

"But- Pinkie, where are we? How did we come to this place?" Rainbow asked.

"The touch of an angel. Must be the same one that touched me, since it brought you here." The Doctor replied.

"But, Doctor?" Pinkie asked. "I was touched after Rainbow, why I appeared before her?"

"Different angel. Not all of them send you at the same moment, at the same place."

"Wait, in the past?" Rainbow asked. "In the past? We are in the past. How long?"

The Doctor walked to one of the walls, sniffed it and licked it. "Yuck! I'd said, at least 500 years in the past. This castle had been abandoned for 750 years."

"It was necessary to lick the wall?"

"Nope. I've had told Pinkie how long in the past we are." The Doctor said, making both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow to laugh. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I think I can walk again."

"Good, because we must keep walking."

"Why?"

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the outside of the castle.

"Because of that."

"What's that?"

"Windigos. We must keep moving."


End file.
